The Tales of Jedan Karn
by Baz Mecc
Summary: Three stories not that long that tell the tale of a jedi knight in the old republic, Jedan Karn, and the trials he undertakes as a jedi. Old memories soon arise though that take Jedan closer and closer to the dark side of the force...This is my first uplo


Warblade-

The Tale of Jedan Karn

Jedan ran along the ancient stone corridor, roof slabs falling around him and shattering into stone shards. He raised his hands and let the force channel into his legs, and then he briefly crouched and jumped high into the air and over a pile of rubble. He landed and paused briefly to catch his breath, then continued running.

The runes on the walls flew past him as he went ancient seals of the Sith Lords. More rubble fell overhead, and only a burst of speed from the force allowed Jaden to avoid being crushed by the falling rocks. Up ahead he saw a light, and gave a last burst of speed towards freedom.

'Jedi!' a dark voice growled from behind, and a cool wind flew through the passageway. Jedan did not turn, he ran up the steps and out into the sunlight. The sands surrounding the stone area where the _Hope of the Rain _sat twisted around in the air and blasted Jedan in the face. He ran up the gangplank and into the safe steel walls of the ship.

'Close the door Booga!' he shouted, shaking the sand from his eyes and entering the cockpit. Booga De Boya, his Hutt copilot and fellow Jedi, rested in his specialized navigator's chair and started to press the controls with his stubby forearms.

'What's going on?' he said in his deep gargling Hutt voice.

'I'll explain when we're safe, just let's get this thing moving and get out of here!'

Booga flipped the main engine thrusters and loaded up the nav computer. Jedan waited for the engines to fire up and looked out the window in fear. The sands made it hard to see, but hazy sith statues could be seen standing in the distance.

The familiar hum of the engines made the ship vibrate, and Jedan grasped the flight controls and made the ship lurch upwards. Booga lifted the landing gear and punched the coordinates into the ships computer as it blasted into the sky.

'Back to Ord Mantell I assume?' he said.

'Anywhere but here my friend.'

The _Rain _blasted through the atmosphere of Korriban, the bright stars dotting themselves through space. The ship traveled for a bit longer to get clear of the planets gravity, and then the hyperdrive engines were activated and the rusted blocky ship blasted away in a beam of light.

Booga sat back and looked out through the window at the tube of blue light they flew along. He then turned to his companion and tapped him on the shoulder.

'You going to tell me what's going on then?' he said.

Jedan turned and gave a deep sigh. 'The good news is I found the statue. The bad news is I think I kind of…' he paused, 'Woke something up.'

'Woke something? Like what?'

'Well, I touched a seal on the statues shield, and then there was this loud wailing, and lots rumbling, and then the tomb started to fall down, and I ran.'

'What's makes you think you woke up anything? Could have just been a trap. Old tombs are full of them.'

'Do old tombs have a ghostly voice screaming "Jedi! Come back Jedi!" as you leave.'

Booga nodded in disbelief and turned back to the controls. He started to tune in the Holonet, Jedan's silence made him feel uneasy. An image flickered on the pad, and a rodian newsreader appeared.

'…and Senator Krask of Trandosha and Senator Gwath are currently in negations on the matter,' he said in Huttese. 'Our next headline: The Hutt Cartel have denied claims that they are involved in the murder of the famous architect, Doctor Kirnos. The Jedi, who are handling the case, refuse to divulge information on why the Cartel have been accused and what exactly for. We will update you later on if we gain any new information.'

Booga flipped it off. 'Looks like our business is out then. Now that the Cartel knows the Jedi are involved in the investigation, they won't let us anywhere near them.'

'Hey, we're Jedi remember? If they don't let us talk to somebody in authority we will know they are involved. Trust me.'

'You don't know how Hutt minds work my human friend,' smiled Booga. 'We'll run into trouble, believe me.'

The ship flew along the hyper lane for a few more hours before dropping out in the Anoat system. The gas giant of Bespin floated past them, and in its shadow Ord Mantell rested. The _Hope of the Rain _flew towards it before lowing its thrusters and penetrating the atmosphere. Below them, the vomit colored plains rested and in the center of them squatted one of the planets many cities. The _Rain _flew over the buildings and through the clouds of pollution, and landed in a docking ring beside a main road. The landing gear touched down with a hiss, and Jedan and Booga lowered the landing gear and left the ship.

'You ever been here before?' Jedan asked his Hutt companion. Booga moved down the landing ramp and buckled his utility jacket on.

'Never,' he said, 'but my father used to come here a lot.'

The two paid the dock attendant and went down into the street. Alien species of all varieties went past, as well as lines of speeders of every make. Some were so lavish that even Jedan, a great fan of anything land based and fast, didn't recognize half the models. He hailed a taxi, and the two climbed in.

'I assume you want to go to the Cartel base,' said the driver, a fat blue ortolan wearing flight goggles to cover his beady eyes.

'How did you guess friend?' asked Booga.

'You're a Hut.'

'I had noticed.'

'What I mean is, Hutts is only wanting to go to the Cartel base. Took about seven of you there in the last week alone.'

He turned back and pulled out into the road. The miss matched buildings zipped past, and above ships flew overhead in random directions. The smells from the street vendors wafted past the taxi, and Jedan breathed it in.

'Ah,' he sighed. 'Spiced Claw Fish. We have to get some of that after we meet with the Cartel.'

'I don't believe this,' Booga said. 'You get hungry quicker than a Hutt? What kind of human are you?'

The taxi pulled up at the base of a long ramp, leading up to a golden rounded building flanked by tall flags bearing Hutt iconography. Jedan and Booga walked towards the entrance, until a Bith brandishing a blaster blocked their paths.

'Who you?' he said, waving the muzzle of his weapon in Jedan's face. Behind him, a trandoshan and another Bith appeared carrying vibroswords.

'I am Jedan Karn,' said Jedan. 'And this is Booga De Boya. We are here on behalf of the Jedi council to speak with your superiors.'

The bith raised a comlink and muttered something into it. A replay crackled through.

'You are to leave and never come back. The Cartel does not wish to associate with Jedi.

'I assure you, we are just here to ask a few questions, nothing more.'

'I said get lost!'

The bith fired his blaster at Jedan's head, and the jedi ducked the blast. His lightsabre, carried by the force, flew from his belt and into Jeden's hand. He jumped back and a bright green blade grew from the handle. The bith stepped back in surprise, and his companions ran forward waving their blades. Jedan tackled the second bith, while the trandoshan ran towards Booga.

The Hutt stuck his arm forward, and let the force push the attacker back. He then pulled from his jacket his own lightsabre, it's white light blade slicing forwards. The trandoshan stood back up, and swiped at Booga with his sword. The Hutt parried the attack, sparks flying through the air.

'Hutttts cannot fight,' the Trandoshan hissed with his forked tongue. He kicked his clawed foot at the Hutt's face, but a muscular tail blocked it, knocking the lizard man back down.

Jedan was battling the two biths; the sword armed opponent relentlessly attacked him, while the other fired his blaster from behind. Jedan span his saber in his hands and swiped it across the biths chest. He fell, screaming, while the other dropped his blaster and fled. Jedan deactivated his weapon and picked up the wounded creature.

'You,' he said to a blue robed monk watching the battle. 'Take this bith to the nearest medic and get him patched up.'

The monk obeyed, and he carried the bith away. Jedan turned to see the trandoshan suspended in mid air besides Booga, who had his hand raised towards him.

'Puut me down Hutt!' growled the trandoshan.

'I will. But you must let us pass. Away with you.'

He lowered the scaly being to the floor and it ran off down the ramp to the street.

'I suggest we hurry up before more arrive,' Booga said, propelling his mass up the steadily sloping ramp. Jedan followed to the main gateway, where a rodian guard silently let them pass.

The interior of the Cartel base was very gaudy, hundreds of fabrics and artwork hung from the walls, and statues depicting Hutts in warrior like poses filled the halls. The two jedi were greeted by a guard, who led them to the council chamber.

The council room housed six Hutts all sitting on hovering repulser thrones. Light shone through the ceiling through ornate cuttings, casting strange shapes on the floor. The Hutt at the center hovered forward slightly, stroking his long grey beard.

'Before you start jedi, know that we do not like you being here. We have simply allowed you access to avoid trouble with the Republic.'

'Thank you for your time council,' Booga said, 'we will only take a moment of your time.' They had decided on the trip that Booga would do the talking; he was himself a Hutt and better understood how their minds worked. 'I am sure you are aware of the fact that the honorable Hutt Cartel has been connected to the murder of Doctor Kirnos.'

'We did no murder jedi!' shouted one of the council members. The bright parrot that sat on his throne with him squawked in a agreement.

'I am not here to accuse anybody,' continued Booga, 'I just need to know if you had anything to do with the incident, or have heard anything that is or could be connected.'

The Hutt's brows wrinkled in unison. Finally the head council member spoke up.

'We may have some information for you. But what we get in return?'

'Trust from your Republic,' spoke up Jedan. 'I you know anything, you must tell us, this is a murder and we need to track down the culprits and bring them to justice.' He tried to probe the Hutts minds with the force, but he could see nothing. Booga had warned him about Hutts not falling for mind penetration, but he hadn't thought it would be this strong.

'Fine jedi,' said the council head, stroking his beard again. 'Two days ago an assassin by the name of Kandon came to us, asking to join the Cartel. During his boasting, he said that he had indeed killed the doctor. We refused his offer, and he then said he would go back to the _Lung Chi _casino were he was lodged.'

'Are you sure of these details?' asked Jedan.

'We Hutts have the best memories in the galaxy human. Surely your friend here should tell you that.'

Jedan shot a smile at Booga.

'Thank you for the information mighty council,' pronounced Booga. 'We will leave you in peace.'

They turned and left, leaving the Hutts to talk.

'So what did you make of that?' Jedan asked as they went back down towards the street.

'Well, the could have lied, although I sensed no deception. So our best bet is to go to the _Lung Chi _and see if this guys still around.'

They climbed aboard a taxi, the same one as before, and the ortolan greeted them with a toot from his long nose.

'Where do gents? Back to the landing pad?'

'No, to the _Lung Chi_ casino please. Do you know it?'

'Oh yeah,' said the ortolan driving along the busy street, 'Most here know the _Lung Chi_. Most here avoid it as well. Bad people hang around the _Lung Chi_.'

The taxi drove halfway through the city, the streets becoming less crowded and the noise subsided. Soon, the only life around were the odd speeder that drove by and a few homeless aliens sitting in doorways. The taxi pulled up by an arched alleyway between two grey buildings.

'The _Lung Chi _is down there,' said the ortolan. 'You want me to wait around here?'

'If you would my friend,' Jedan said. He saw the ortolan nod and pull out a blaster from the dashboard, obviously aware of the dangers around.

As they went down the dark alley, Jedan could feel a disturbance. The force was trying to warn him of a danger ahead, the further they went the more the danger grew. Soon they reached a doorway, with glowing neon words above it.

'The _Lung Chi,' _read Booga. They passed a masked guard in the doorway and entered the casino.

It was fairly small considering, just a few Sabaac and Pazaak tables and a few screens showing a pod race. The few inhabitants of the casino could not be seen well in the dark, and the thick layer of smoke that hung in the air made vision even harder.

A fat human at the bar put down his pipe and greeted the jedi with a wipe of his apron.

'You guys new, wanna start a tab huh?' His breath stank of cheap ale.

'We seek somebody called Kandon,' said Jedan, 'we believe he may be lodging here.'

'Kandon….oh yeah, the tall guy. Funny cheeks. He's in his room, down the corridor first on the right.'

The room door was closed, and Jedan nervously knocked on it.

'I can sense your worry,' said Booga. 'What's wrong?'

'Something that guy said. About the cheeks.'

Before Booga could ask any more, the door swung open and a voice from inside croaked 'enter.' They went into the fairly vast room, covered in a veil of darkness. Pieces of furniture could be made out, a bed, a cupboard, and a tall shape in the center. The shape stepped forward into the light and Jedan looked on in shock at his face.

He was a tall male, wearing a simple dark green suit. His long arms hung down past his waist, and on his muscular face two lumps of skin on his cheeks wriggled. An anzati vampire.

Memories flooded back to Jedan, dreams that had haunted him since he was a child. He stepped back in shock and grasped his lightsaber at his belt, images flashing through his mind.

Jedan's sister held him close; they both cowered beside the mud walls of the building. They had been running what seemed like all night through the back alleys of Pondu City, all the time the faint clatter of footsteps behind them. She cried, her tears falling onto the infants face.

'Stay quiet little brother,' she said. 'Just stay quiet.'

They sat in silence, all the time the sound of the footsteps getting closer. Jedan's sister closed her eyes and concentrated her mind, trying to stay as still as possible.

'Found you,' said a voice. Jedan's sister opened her eyes and brushed her dark hair away from her face. A few feet away stood the anzat, his hands folded across his chest, knife in his hand. Jedan's sister rose, placing her brother on the ground beside her. She pulled her robes around her, and drew her weapon, a long bladed Echanni longsword. It had been given to her by her father before he died, and she had learnt well how to use it.

'Yes,' said the anzat, 'fight. This will be good.' He had no emotion in his voice, in a way this scared Jedan's sister more.

'You will go away,' she said confidently, raisin the sword in front of her, its golden blade pointed at the anzati. 'I am Tallia Karn, and you will not do your evil to me.'

The anzat gave a slight ethereal laugh, and then ran towards Tallia. She raised her right leg, and span the blade expertly around her body letting it slice the air. The anzat dived at her, and she swung the blade towards him. It cleaved his arm straight off, and he fell back with a scream. Tallia advanced on him, her warblade aimed at his neck. But he dodged, and grabbed her hand. A loud crack emitted, and Tallia dropped the sword and grasped her broken fist in pain.

Even at the age of three, Jedan remembered it all. The anzat had knelt over his sister, and those things had uncurled from his cheeks. She didn't even scream, didn't even resist, just sat and stared into his eyes as he drank from her. Then, he stood up and let her dead body fall to the ground. He gave a quick glance at Jedan, wrapped in a blanket. Then he left.

Jedan crawled towards his sister, and shook her. He shook for hours, trying to make her wake up. She never did.

'What do you want,' whispered the anzat.

Jedan snapped back into reality, and shook the thoughts from his mind.

'Are you Kandon?' asked Booga, feeling his friends fear.

'To some I am known as Kandon, yes,' said the anzat.

'Then I would like to take you to the Republic emissary for questioning. I will explain more when we reach there.'

The anzati stood in the shadows in silence, his heavy breathing the only sound.

'You are jedi? Is this about Doctor Kirnos?'

'We can talk about this at the Republic emissary,' Booga said, edging forwards and unhooking his lightsaber. The anzati saw, and Jedan sensed the force warning him. He managed to activate his saber just in time to deflect the laser from hitting Booga.

The anzati gave out a long moan, and stepped backwards, firing its blaster again. Jedan swung forwards, deflecting the shots which lighted up the room with a red light. Booga channeled the force at the blaster, and it crumpled in the anzati's hands. He threw it aside, and ran towards Booga.

'Jedan! Brace yourself!' shouted Booga, blocking the doorway with his vast mass. He drew his lightsaber, its pearly white beam swinging through the air. The anzati ducked Jedan's swings, and then the jedi suddenly paused in his attack and stood backwards. He looked on in terror at the anzati, his cheek pouches had opened up and long thin tentacles with hooked ends flew from them. Booga, surprised by Jedans shock, was distracted allowing the anzati to knock the lightsaber from his hand. It went spinning off into a corner and Booga felt wide gripping hands grasp his leathery shoulders.

Jedan was frozen in terror as he watched what happened. The cheek tentacles hooked up Booga's nostrils, and the Hutt's eyes grew wide and blank, his body shivering.

'Hutt soup is always the best,' the anzati spat at the Hutt. Booga remained immobile for a few more seconds, before becoming limp. His huge head lowered, and his eyes shut. The anzati removed its bloody tentacles and they curled back into its cheeks. He turned and smiled at Jedan, a ghostly blank smile of one who hungers.

'Your friend is a culinary delight jedi,' he whispered. Jedan's fear was suddenly sucked out of him; he felt the force power through his body and his muscles twitched as blood ran through them. His vision clouded, and his mind was suddenly only focused on one thing.

'You will fall!' he screamed, activating his saber and pulling Booga's lightsabre towards him with the force. He swung the twin lightsabers around his body, their blue and white blades carving light into the darkness. The anzati braced himself, knowing the end was near, his cheek tentacles uncurling.

'This is for my sister!' Jedan shouted, the sabers carving through the anzati's body, his arms being severed and his chest exploding in a red shower, the blood covering Jedan's face. The Jedi's slaughter carried on for a few more minutes before he finally stopped and looked down at the mangled body.

'Oh no,' he whispered to himself, 'what have I become?'

Master Yoda entered the high tower of the temple, the large windows looking out in all directions showed the dark night sky of coruscant, and the thousands of tiny lights from buildings and passing ships and speeders. The tiny jedi looked out the windows at the city, and gave a deep sigh.

'The news of Jedan troubles you Master Yoda?' asked Mace Windu, stepping out of the shadows and joining his friend at the window. You wrinkled his forehead and closed his eyes, looking across the galaxy with the force.

'He succumbed to his rage,' spoke the wise jedi, 'There is no going back to the light I fear.'

'There may still be a chance to save him.'

'A chance, maybe, but disappeared he has. He longer he runs, the more the dark side will engulf his mind. There is no telling what can happen, he was very powerful.'

'Do you have any idea where he could be?' asked Mace, listening to the gentle hum of the vast city outside.

'Many possibilities, hard to pinpoint he is. According to the planetary scanners of Ord Mantell, Jedan and Booga's ship jumped into hyperspace at the coordinates 83, 72.'

Mace paused for thought. 'That's towards the Pirrani Cluster. The only habitable planet near there is…Korriban.'

Yoda hobbled towards the turbolift. 'Drawn to the dark side he is. I will send one of our most gifted, only hoping it is not too late.'

Thunder rained down from Korriban's dark purple skies, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Between the dark mountain ranges, huge ancient statues rose upwards, Sith lords of old whose dark tombs littered the planet.

The starship _Traitors End _flew over the rocky landscape, dodging the lightning and mountainous peaks. Its white, smooth shell was battered with bruises; the dangers of flying through a Korriban lightning storm were dangerous and well known. In the cramp cockpit of the arcane ship sat Jedi Master Colo Cal, a Mon Calamarian with dark blue mottled skin and pearly yellow eyes protruding from the side of his head. He wrestled with the controls of his craft, the warning alarms on full blast. Another blast of electric lightning hit the ship, and the astromech droid stationed behind Colo whistled a warning.

'Stay calm R5,' shouted the Mon Cal to the eccentric droid, 'just keep the shields going until I can find a safe place to land!'

He flipped on the outward scanners and a signal appeared.

'It's the _Rain_,' he shouted back to the droid, 'just a few miles ahead!'

The ship was shaking with the damage it has sustained, and the thrusters were getting weaker. R5-E9 removed all power from every part of the ship except for shielding and engines. The _Traitors End _accelerated as much as it could without breaking up, and soon thegold outer hull of the _Hope of the Rain_ was visible, resting on a flat stone circle besides a door into a prominent mountain. Colo maneuvered the ship down to land beside the _Rain_, and then shut down it down.

'Can you look after yourself for a bit R5?' he asked his droid. 'I don't think a sith tomb is a nice place for a droid, if you know what I mean.'

He went into the cargo hold and pulled on a black cloak over his jedi robes, along with a comlink. R5 lowered the ramp for him, Colo ran out into the rain and into the huge arched doorway that led into the tomb.

The Mon Cal lit a flare, and a stone corridor appeared in front of him. Ancient runes and hieroglyphs covered the walls, and boulders and rocks covered the floor. Colo could feel a dark presence, and sped up his pace so as not to be to late. After what seemed like days of wandering the corridors, he came to a vast hall at the center of the mountain. Huge stone pillars held the ceiling up, and blue flames cast a eerie light. In the center of the room stood a huge statue, an ancient warrior clad in armor and carrying a sword and shield. At the statues base sat a figure, looking up at the vast construction. Colo unhooked his lightsaber and stepped forwards.

'So,' said the figure at the statues base, 'they finally found me. Didn't take long, the council do act fast.' His voice was sharp as a knife and angry, but Colo still recognized it.

'Jedan my friend, it's me, Colo. Do you remember? We trained together as younglings.'

'Ah yes,' said Jedan, 'the fish man. I always hated you.'

He stood up and turned to face the Mon Cal. He had removed his brown jedi robes, and now wore a dark tunic and hood. His face was pale as a ghost, and his eyes had become sunken and dark. Colo Cal gripped his saber; the dark side had done terrible things to Jedan, he could feel the dark side emanating from him. Could he still be saved?

'I have come to help you Jedan, turn back from the light. The dark side is evil, you know this!'

'No fool,' smiled Jedan from behind his hood, 'the dark side holds power. It will give me what I desire, the ability to save this galaxy and bring back Booga!'

'Booga is dead Jedan, but you mustn't blame yourself.' Colo took another step forwards and channeled the force into the humans mind, trying to turn him away from the darkness. But Jedan's mind was confused, and being influenced not by thought but by evil. 'It was the anzati who killed him, and it was not your fault that you fell to your anger. The council understands.'

'Nobody understands,' screamed Jedan, holding out a lightsaber. A red blade, the most popular color amongst the ancient sith, grew from the hilt. Jedan breathed heavily, and grinned, a manic look in his eyes. 'You are stopping my progress Colo, I must make you go away now.' He darted forwards, the force pushing him, and threw his saber at Colo. The Mon Calamarian expertly back flipped, his robes billowing outwards as the red lightsabre flew underneath him and clattered against a wall.

Colo landed, and threw the cape away. He activated his green lightsabre and took up a defensive stance.

'Do not do this Jedan,' he shouted. 'I know that you are angry at the death of Booga, at the anzati, at what happened to your family. Embrace the light side of the force, it will purify your mind!'

'Poison more like!' said Jedan, his lightsaber returning his hands. He ran forwards, swinging his blade in violent swings. Colo blocked the attacks, and pushed the force into Jedan, throwing him across the room.

'I will not kill you Jedan, yet I will not allow you to kill me.'

Jedan pulled himself back up and wiped the blood from his lip. He raised his free hand and gritted his teeth. 'You cannot stop me!'

The fallen jedi tensed his arm muscles, and bolts of lightning shot from his fingers. They filled the room, and wrapped a excruciating web around Colo. He fell to the ground in pain, his flesh being charred and his mind constricting. Jedan laughed, and then the stopped the lightning. He walked up beside Colo and raised his saber above his head, preparing the killing blow.

'Don't…don't do this Jedan…' croaked Colo. 'If you kill me, you…you will never return to the light…'

'And why would I want to?'

'Because…if you take the dark path…you will never get over the death of Booga…the deaths of your family…your guilt will never leave you.'

Jedan thought about these words and realized the jedi was right. The darkness in his mind flowed away into the catacombs, and Jedan started to feel normal again. He threw his dark lightsaber aside and knelt down beside the wounded Mon Calamari.

'I am sorry,' he said, tears falling from his face. He wrapped his arms around Colo and lifted him up. He then walked back through the dark tomb corridors to the exit.

Master Yoda sat watching Colo. The jedi was suspended in a tube of bacta, his eyes closed in sleep. The medical droid beside the tank flipped a few more switches and examined the status screen. He turned to Yoda.

'Sir, the patient's status is nearly fully recovered. We should be able to remove him from the bacta in a few hours.'

'Very good,' said Yoda, hopping down from the seat. 'Inform me when he has been removed.'

'Very good sir,' replied the droid, turning back to the tank.

Yoda left the room and entered a turbolift. He got off at the dormitory floor, and went to one of the rooms. Inside, sitting on a bed, was Jedan. Although he had only been back a few days, the taint of the dark side seemed to be fully gone, and his appearance had returned to normal.

'Master Yoda,' he said in surprise, standing up.

'Greetings Jedan,' said Yoda, hobbling into the room, the doors sliding shut behind him. 'I have come to update you on Colo Cal's progress. He is doing well, and should be up and about by next week.'

'That is good news master,' said Jedan. 'I will go see him…when he is awake…'

'Do not feel bad Jedan, Colo understands what happened to you, as do the rest of the council. You are not the first jedi to fall to the lure of the dark side, and neither will you be the last.'

'Thank you master Yoda. I understand a lot more now, and will never fail the jedi order again.'

Yoda silently nodded, sensing the truth in the Jedi's voice and mind.

'One question I have to ask you Jedan,' said Yoda. 'Why, before your mission to Ord Mantell, did you go to Korriban and enter the tomb?'

'I…' Jedan thought back, but he could give no answer. 'I am unsure Master Yoda. I know I had the urge to just…go there…in my dreams. Yes, I saw a statue in my dreams, on Korriban, and persuaded Booga to let me go see it.'

'No more than this do you know?'

'None. But the voice I heard, I heard it again when I…turned. Who was it?'

Master Yoda grasped his stick and hobbled back through the doorway.

'Your concern young one, that is not. Think no more of it. I will see you tomorrow in the council chambers for a meeting; we have a new assignment for you.'

Jedan walked with the ancient master out of the dorm.

'New assignment?' he asked.

'Indeed yes. An apprentice for you, we have found.'

Skies of Ranseer-

The Tale of Jedan Karn

It was a dark day in Corusant, the skies were filled with dark clouds and the rain poured down onto the thousands of buildings. There was little traffic on days like this, people preferred to use the Turbotram network in fear of their speeders being hit by lightning. Jedan Karn, Jedi Knight, stood looking out across the city from one of the Temples observation rooms. Behind him, his apprentice Vaak Shen, was skillfully deflecting blaster shots from a training droid.

Jedan looked out at the clouds, and the buildings that strutted through them like needles of steel. The rain seemed to go on for ever, and the grey horizon seemed to conjure up images in Jedan's mind. His sister's death. Booga's death. His battle with Colo on Korriban. The images burned in his mind. He quickly shut his eyes ad shook his head, letting the force clear his mind.

'Master Karn?'

Jedan tuned to face his student. Vaak was a tall boy aged about eighteen, with the cerulean skin pigment common to all of the Chiss species. His eyes, burning red, blinked.

'Are you alright?'

'I am…fine,' said Jedan. He walked to the nearby viewing seat and sat down, folding his hands in his dark brown robe. He smiled at Vaak and beckoned him to sit beside him.

'I am just revisiting memories, tat is all.'

'Happy memories?'

Jedan paused. He had never told his apprentice of his fall to the dark side.

'No. Sad ones. Old friend who are long gone. But I am distracting you, please, carry on with your training.'

Vaak nodded and took his place in the center of the room. He used the force to pick up his lightsaber, a customized version of the classic format. Instead of a simple handle and blade, Vaak's handle extended downwards another meter, while the blade of energy at the other end was considerably shorter that normal. It was a design he had been taught to use by Master Windu before Jedan had took him on as his apprentice.

Vaak stood ready and gave out a sharp whistle. Three training remotes flew into the air and circles him, preparing to fire. Vaak pulled out a blindfold from his tunic and tied it over his eyes, letting the force see for him. As soon as he had put on the blindfold and activated his weapon, a blade of blue light, the first droid fired.

Vaak span around, his lightsaber turning in the air with him. It deflected the first three bolts, letting them fire into the energy absorbing glass windows. The droid gathered together and sent out a barrage of blasts, but Jedan expertly dived forwards, turning to avoid them. He landed in a roll and flipped back to a standing position, where he deflected the next barrage.

Jedan watched with interest, his was always impressed by his apprentices amazing lightsaber abilities. He had always told the boy that a lightsaber was a symbol of the Jedi, not a weapon, and the boy had always agreed with this. His combat skills thought differently however.

Vaak was now leaping into the air where he seemed to hover, letting his weapon dance around his body acting as a protective shell. A stray blaster bolt hid the remote that had fired it, and as it fell Vaak used the force to throw it towards the next droid. The final remote, who seemed to charge at Vaak firing at full speed, was speared by his lightsaber. It gave out a long squeal as Vaax withdrew the weapon, letting it float back into his grip. He landed on the floor and deactivated his weapon, waiting for his master's response.

'How many remotes have you destroyed now?' Jedan asked with concern.

'This week master? Fourteen.'

Jedan cracked a grin and his apprentice laughed. They both left the chamber, heading towards the dormitory wing of the temple.

'I'll see you tomorrow master, have a good night.'

'And you my friend,' said Jedan as they split directions. Jedan carried on towards his own room when his pocked started to bleep. He withdrew his portable holoprojecter and flipped it on. The image of Master Windu appeared on the tiny pad, flickering to life.

'Ah, Jedan, you are still up,' said the hologram.

'What can I do for you Master Windu?' asked Jedan.

'The council would like to see you at sunrise tomorrow. We have an assignment for you and Vaax.'

'Okay Master Windu, we will be there. Thank you.'

'Have a good night,' said the hologram as it deactivated. Jedan slipped it into his pocked but dropped it to early, the disc rolling along the floor and hitting the corridor wall. He bent down to pick it up but another had was already there.

'Here you go sir,' said a child's voice. Jedan stood up to be faced with a small boy standing before him. He was wearing the robes of a youngling and had a padawans braid hanging over his shoulder. He looked about twelve, and had sandy brown hair. He smiled and held up the holoprojecter to Jedan.

'Thank you my young friend,' said Jedan, taking it from him and placing it inside his robes. 'I do not believe we have met.'

'Oh,' said the boy, shuffling about in his boots, 'my name is Anakin sir. Anakin Skywalker.'

Jedan looked at the boy. He knew that name. It was all the temple had been talking about for months. Now he was face to face with the chosen one. He had expected him to be taller.

'Well hello young Skywalker,' smiled Jedan. 'And what are you doing up so late, may I ask?'

'Oh, Obi Wan was going to give me an astrology lesson.'

'I think that the sky is too cloudy for astrology my boy,' said Jedan. 'However, I am sure Master Kenobi will find a solution to that problem. Run along now, we mustn't keep him waiting.'

'Okay sir. Thank you sir.'

Anakin scurried off down the corridor and out of sight. Jedan could feel that young Skywalker would go far.

The council assembled and Jedan entered the circle of wise onlookers. Vaax followed him, and they both stood to attention waiting for orders. Jedan noticed Colo Cal sitting as the seat he had gained after the death of Master Yaddle. The Mon Cal nodded and smiled as they waited.

'Welcome Jedan Karn, and you Vaax,' proclaimed Mace Windu. 'The council has an assignment for you. Master Koon?'

The faces of the council turned to Plo Koon, an orange skinned alien whose face was covered by a grim mask that allowed him to breath Coruscants air. He leaned back and folded his arms.

'You will be sent to the distant Thousand Moons system,' said Plo in his metallic and imposing voice, 'located on the outskirts of the Mid Rim.'

'I have heard much of it Master Koon,' said Jedan, 'my old friend Booga spent a large amount of time there.'

'The systems most notable planet is Ranseer, a gas giant that is used as a pleasure destination. May rich and powerful people pay to travel in a series of huge Sky Ships. When I was there though, I noticed a dangerous foe. It seems that the Trandoshan terrorist group the 'Red Talons,' have set up a meeting to be held on one of these Sky Ships. The meeting is tomorrow, I and the council request that you and your padawan are to go and investigate what the Red Talons are planning. After, immediately report to us so we may plan our next move.'

'I understand master,' said Jedan. 'But may I ask, how did you discover where the Talon's were meeting? From what I have heard, they are very secretive.'

'That is what I was going to move onto,' replied Plo. 'We sent another Jedi on a mission to follow and spy on the group. Last month, she was captured by the gang.'

'Who was it?'

'Master Shaak Ti.'

'Shaak Ti?' Jedan said with surprise. He had noticed her absence in the last few months, but never suspected that she had been captured.

'Yesterday morning, Shaak managed to send me a faint message through the force, telling me that they would be meeting on Ranseer.'

'Will Shaak be there as well?' inquired Vaax.

Plo sighed.

'I do not know,' he said. 'I only hope that she is. If so, contact us immediately.'

'We will Master Koon,' said Jedan, bowing.

'Use caution you must,' said Yoda from the other side of the room. Jedan turned to face him. 'Sense something more on Ranseer I do. Trandoshans are known for suspicion, and I am afraid to say lack of mercy.'

'We will find out what they are planning Master Yoda,' said Jedan, 'And also discover the fate of Shaak.'

'May the force be with you,' Mace said. Jedan and Vaax bowed once more and then left the chamber, already planning in their minds.

The Sky Ship _Future Sight _was an imposing ad beautiful sight gliding through the white mountains of cloud. It was golden in color, curved and smooth to resemble an ocean whale. Its surface was dotted with hundreds of vast windows that offered arguable the best views in the galaxy.

Jedan and Vaax had traveled to the system in a Republic diplomat's ship, but to avoid arousing suspicion with the Trandoshans they now piloted a smaller two man ship towards the _Future Sight. _It was a simple but expensive shuttle, chosen to remain oblivious and to avoid any form of suspicion. It blasted through the skies towards the huge golden ship, slowly maneuvering into a hanger bay. Jedan could feel the thud as the legs touched down on the polished flooring.

'Are you ready for this Vaax?' asked Jedan as they were about to disembark the shuttle.

'Relax master,' said Vaax, pulling a bandolier, 'this is me. Do I look the part?'

Jedan had decided to simply pose as members of the Talons to enter the meeting. Vaax was wearing a simple spacers jacket and trousers with a heavy leather bandolier slung over his shoulder. A blaster pistol hung in a holster from his waist.

'Having had little experience with space pirates, I have no idea. But I'm sure its fine.'

'And you look pretty good as well,' said Vaax. Jedan was dressed in a smart captain's uniform complete with steel shoulder coverings. Like Vaax he had a blaster at his waist.

They left their shuttle and were greeted by a feisty protocol droid who directed them to Conference Hall D23.

After a quick turbo lift trip, they reached the right room guarded by a pair of Trandoshan heavies complete with force pikes and blasters. They growled and licked their forked tongues as Jedan and Vaax approached.

'Identification,' hissed one of them, forming the words with his scaly mouth. Jedan held out his forged ID chip, preparing for a quick getaway if it was spotted as a fake.

'Captaaain Jaden,' he hissed, looking over the chip. 'Cleared. You.'

Vaax handed over his chip to the hulking lizard man.

'And Krashnar Gi?' he said.

'That's me boss,' said Vaax doing a perfect impersonation of a Coronet accent. 'Can we go in yet or what?'

The guard nodded and flipped a switch. The door swung open and he pushed them through with his pike.

Inside, the hall was huge. Its walls, like the exterior of the ship, were plated with gold and etched with hundreds of runic symbols while from the tall windowed ceiling flowing red drapes hung. All over the polished floor stood members of the Red Talon's, a collection of pirates, bounty hunters, soldiers and rouges. The majority were Trandoshans, hulking lizard men with sharp claws and sharper minds.

Jedan moved through the crowd trying to draw attention to himself yet not be too subtle. Now that he and Vaax were inside the hall, surrounded by the galaxies nastiest underworld scum, it would be hard to make a quick exit if things went wrong. He turned around to check if Vaax was still there, but he had gone.

'Vaax?' said Jedan.

Vaax was over by the bar on one side of the room. He was leaning towards a woman he had seen on the way in, a Kiffex by the look her. She played with her long dark hair as he wooed her with his best lines.

'So baby,' he said, flashing his red eyes, 'ever fancy getting away from here and flying off into the stars with a good looking Jed-'

'Vaax!' said Jedan, pulling his apprentice back with a start, 'Why don't you stop bothering this nice young lady and let us get back to business?' He grinned at the girl who smiled back.

'But master, I was just…'

'Goodbye my dear!' said Jedan to the Kiffex, dragging Vaax away.

He was about to give him a lecture on keeping his mind on the mission before a voice boomed over the hall.

'All gather for Spearmaster Krask!' shouted a Trandoshan from the stage. He bowed down as the crowd gathered, and another lizardman walked onto the stage. The crowd erupted with laugher as they saw him, Jedan and Vaax quickly joining in.

The Trandoshan was a mass of muscles and teeth armored head to toe in golden body amour. Vaax, who had spent a time studying such things, noticed it was an ancient Mandalorian design, probably costing at least a few million credits.

'My comrades!' he boomed out, his low reptilian voice needing no microphone. He raised a hand for silence, and got it instantly.

'I am pleased so many have come! You are true members of the Talons!'

The crowd cheered again.

'But!' shouted Spearmaster Krask, 'We have to go to business!' He strode to the edge of the stage and looked out among the people.

'Bring on the Jedi!' he yelled.

From behind him, two trandoshan guards started to pull something on stage. It was a cage, big enough o ft a human. Inside was Master Shaak Ti. Jedan recognized her immediately, she was an odd looking humanoid. Her most prominent features was a large crest on her head, two horns that curved down past her neck and another at the back of her head. Her face and horns were brightly coloured, what looked like bright tribal paint but was in fact her natural skin pigmentation. She wasn't moving, slumped against the side of the cage. Around her neck was a steel collar, Jedan recognized it as a neural disrupter. They were designed to distort brainwaves, very harmful, but they could also stop force powers.

The crowd roared with approval at seeing Krask's catch. He raised a claw for silence.

'This Jedi scum tried to infiltrate us, sneak into our organization. She is a prime example of the evil of the Republic. I say, we have had enough!'

The crowd cheered and clapped. Jedan turned to Vaax.

'Get out of here now,' he whispered. 'Go back to the ship and send a message to the temple, tell them that we have found Shaak.'

'Are you sure master?' replied Vaax, 'It will take a fair while for the temple to act. Master Ti could be…killed before then.'

'Do as I say Vaax, if I sense any immediate danger to Shaak I will help her.'

Vaax reluctantly nodded and slipped backwards through the crowd. Jedan turned his attention back to the stage.

'It is time to bring down this Republic!' continued Krask, 'It is time to destroy it! And you know how? With the fires of rebellion!'

The roar from the crowd was deafening. Jedan slowly moved closer to the stage.

'I have placed a series of explosive charges all over Corusant's main buildings, The Senate, the Chancellors Office, even the Jedi temple! And I will set them to explode!'

The crowd started to chant Krasks name. Outside, the clouds started to turn grey.

'But first,' he yelled hoarsely, 'it is time to have some fun with our little Jedi friend!'

The cage was dragged forward and the door unlocked, Master Ti was pulled out and thrown on the floor, lying lifelessly. Krask walked over to her and placed a foot on her back.

'This marks the first step in the death of the Republic!'

He pulled from his belt a huge skinning knife, golden like his amour. Raising it above his head, he prepared to strike down into the Jedi's back. Jedan knew this was the time for cover to be blown.

He raised his blaster pistol and fired. The laser hit Krask in the claw, the knife dropping from it as he clutched his burning wounds. Jedan stepped back as people looked at him in shock, and then dropped the blaster. From his side, he drew his lightsaber.

'Jedi!' screamed Krask, 'Kill him!'

Jedan swung his lightsaber to repel the first wave of attackers. Blasters fired at him and into the air as he jumped up onto the stage. He repelled them and sprinted towards Krask and Shaak.

'Raghh!' roared Krask. He picked up the knife and pushed it across his wounded arm. It fell to the ground in a shower of blood. He then prepared to take on the Jedi. Jedan sliced forwards at the Trandoshan, the lizard man diving out the way. Jedan decided this wasn't the time for combat, so he pushed at the Trandoshan with the force. He flew backwards and smashed into a golden pillar, knocked unconscious. The crowd fired at him again, and the guards ran forward to stop him. He deflected the attacks and turned to literally disarm the guards. More raging Trandoshan's had climbed onto the stage, and ran forwards at the Jedi. Jedan took a deep breath and prepared for a long fight.

Then Vaax was there, diving over the crowd as though to fly. He fell at the edge of the stage and started to slice at the attacking crowd members with his lightsaber. Luckily, a fair portion of the room had started to run out the doors, deciding they couldn't take on Jedi after all. Vaax turned his head briefly and shouted to Jedan, 'help Shaak, I'm good here!'

Jedan knelt down beside his friend and rolled her onto her front. He flicked the switch on the collar and it sprung away. Shaak's eyes immediately opened and she blinked in surprise.

'Ah, Shaak,' said Jedan. 'Just in time for the party!'

He helped her up and she shook her head to clear her mind.

'Great time to wake up friend,' she joked, raising her hand. In a few seconds, her lightsaber flew out of a corridor through the air and she caught it, igniting its blue blade.

'I'll help Vaax, you do what you have to do!' she ran forwards to help the Chiss, and Jedan turned.

Krask had pulled himself up from the pillar and brushed off the rubble. He pulled out a blaster and as quick as a flash fired at Jedan. The Jedi had little time to pick up his lightsaber and the beam his shoulder. He fell back, the pain shooting through him.

'Filthy Jedi!' he yelled. Jedan watched him throw aside his blaster and withdraw a small hand held device from his cloak. He pointed it at Jedan and laughed his deep laughter.

'This is the detonation to your doom Jedi!' he yelled. Jedan ignored the pain in his shoulder and leapt forwards, reaching for the device…

Vaax meanwhile had scared of most of the attackers with the help of Shaak. They now fought in a tandem style, coving each others backs and deflecting the blaster bolts that flew through the air. Vaax ducked a slice from a Trandoshan guards force pike and butted him in the face with the long shaft of his lightsaber.

'I can handle this Vaax,' shouted Shaak over the noise, 'go help Jedan!'

Vaax deflected a few more bolts and then did a backflip towards the stage. He landed and turned to face Jedan, who was in the middle of combat with Krask. The huge Trandoshan was surprisingly nimble at dodging the lightsaber, and even if a blow did hit him his amour simply fizzled. He had in one hand a large machete, and at his waist was a small flashing object.

'Vaax!' shouted Jedan, 'Get the detonator!'

'Detonator?' yelled back Vaax, moving in to engage Krask, 'what do you mean?'

'At his belt!'

Vaax swung his lightsaber at the Trandoshan and in the distraction, made a grab for the device with the force. It ripped off his belt and flew into Vaax's hand.

'No!' screamed Krask. He reached out for the detonator, only to have Jedan' green blade slice into his other arm. It separated in a shower of blood that sprayed across the polished stage, coving Jedan. Krask slowly looked at his two served arms in disbelief, and then felt a blow on the back of his head. Vaax had hit him with his lightsaber shaft, and the unconscious Trandoshan fell to the floor.

Jedan gasped in relief and fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder wound. Vaax rushed to his master, as did Shaak.

'Everybody has fled,' said Shaak, 'I've alerted the ship security to round them up.'

'Master!' said Vaax, 'are you alright?'

'I will be fine,' said Jedan, pain on his face, 'Examine the detonator. Shaak, go tell the council, about the bombs.'

'Bombs?'

'On Corusant. Senate, Temple and Chancellors building.'

Shaak nodded and ran out of the hall. Vaax looked at the detonator, then patted his master on the back.

'Looks like we've saved hundreds of lives Master,' he said.

'Again,' coughed Jedan.

It was evening on Corusant when Jedan,Vaax and Shaak returned. They immediately went to the Temple by a hover bus and entered the Council Chambers. Yoda, Mace, Colo and the others were there to greet them.

'Welcome back Jedan, Vaax,' said Master Yoda.

'Shaak, we are glad to see you alive,' said Mace happily. 'Your mission has gained you great recognition.'

'Thank you Master Windu,' said Shaak, 'but it is these two who should gain recognition. They saved my life and stopped a great tragedy.'

'That they did Master Ti,' said Yoda, looking up at Jedan. 'Jedan, Vaax, the courage and quick thinking you showed was most admirable. Thanks to you, Krask is awaiting trial at the courts as are many others who tried to flee the meeting. And also mentioning the thousands of lives you saved here, even our own.'

'I was told,' said Jedan, 'that the explosive devices were of a poor quality and probably would not have gone of anyway.'

'A modest Master you have young Vaax,' said Mace Windu. 'Jedan, for this act towards the Republic, we reward you with the rank of Master.'

Vaax grinned at his master, and Jedan was simply speechless.

'A…master?' he stammerd.

'That is correct,' said Mace. 'Now, it is late. I bid you a good night.'

'Thank you Master Windu,' said Jedan. 'Thank you all.'

'Oh, and Vaax?'

'Yes?' he replied, turning back to Master Windu.

'Due to your completion of Form Fifteen lightsaber combat, we have decided you are ready for Form Sixteen.'

'What's Form Sixteen?' asked Jedan.

'Double bladed,' grinned Vaax.

Civil Uncertainties-

The Tale of Jedan Karn

The Geonosian battlefield was in complete chaos, armies of Separatist droids and Clone Troopers entering the fray from both sides. Blaster fire and Missile flew into the air, while Circular Trade Federation ships filled the sky.

Jedi Master Jedan Karn gripped the handrail on the Republic Gunship. He leaned out of the open side to look down below, hundreds of clone troopers running towards the enemy, guided by Jedi. Their white amour made them look ghost like on the battlefield, moving through the smoke of the explosions.

'Commander Karn,' said the clone trooper hanging beside Jedan, 'we are about to put the ship down at the north command post.'

'Good,' said Jedan. He carried on leaning out to observe the battlefield, the wind rushing through his long black hair and trimmed beard. As he felt the descend of the ship, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and prepared himself for combat. As soon as the ship got near enough to the harsh ground, he jumped and landed expertly near to a quickly assembled command post. A clone captain, distinguishable by his yellow helmet markings, ran up to Jedan and hastily saluted.

'Sir!' he shouted over the noise of engines and laser fire, 'Master Yoda just sent word, he requires you to lead squadron D15 to counter a group of battle droids in sector seven.'

'Very good captain, where is this squad?'

'Here sir.' He pointed behind him to where a dozen clones stood to attention, blasters at the ready. Jedan nodded and approached them.

'You,' he said to one of the clones, 'lead on to sector seven.'

'Yes sir!'

The clones started to run across the battlefield towards the next wave of droids. Jedan ran beside them, activating his lightsaber when he sensed the first barrage of fire.

'Stay apart!' he yelled, deflecting the blasts. Up ahead he could see lines of battle droids running towards them, firing their blasters. And in between them moved strange battle tanks made up of two huge wheels and a rack of missiles. Two of them fired at Jedan and the squad, the missiles screaming through the air. Jedan managed to easily sense them and jump away from the blast, but half of the squad were not to lucky. The ones who survived picked themselves up and carried on their assault, fearless.

The first battle droids got close and Jedan started to slice through the ranks. They were easily cut down by his lightsaber, screeching as they fell to the dusty ground.

Soon the droid battalion had been destroyed, either by clone fire or Jedan's lightsaber. The missile droids, now to close to fire, tried to turn and retreat. Jedan sped up behind one and jumped onto its back. He sliced at its wheel axels and flipped away before it turned into the other missile droid and exploded.

'Master Yoda,' shouted Jedan into his comlink. 'The droids in sector seven are destroyed, what now?'

'The battle is all but won Master Karn,' crackled Yoda in reply. 'Return to the main command center and help the casualties. I have other things to attend to.'

Two days later and Jedan was back on Corusant. He had helped organize the medics of Geonosis and then been ordered back to the temple. He was glad to see Corusant again, its gleaming spires and clean air much in contrast with the hell that was Geonosis. He immediately went to one of the temples conference rooms where a large group of Jedi had already assembled around a huge holoprojector. Jedan immediately saw Vaax, sitting on the other side of the room talking to Colo Cal. He ran over to his friends.

'Master Karn!' waved Vaax. Jedan sat down beside him.

'Glad to see you Vaax, and you Colo.'

'How was Geonosis?' asked Colo. Jedan noticed that since he had last seen him, the Mon Calamari had started to lose his prominent blue skin colour.

'Lots of blaster fire, a close run in with a missile, nothing much.'

Vaax laughed and turned back to the center of the room. Jedi Master Yoda had just entered, and the room went silent.

'Greeting fellow Jedi,' he said, moving towards the holoprojector. He took up position in the center of it, and looked at the faces surrounding him.

'Grave times, we as the Jedi face. The dark side clouds the galaxy, war has begun.' He gave a deep sigh. 'The Jedi are no longer expected to protect, we are now also needed to lead the Clone Troopers into battle. Not for thousands of years have the Jedi had to participate in war, but war this is.'

Suddenly, the holoprojector activated and a series of planets encircled Master Yoda.

'Although most Separatist ships did not make it off Geonosis, a handful did. These, along with droid armies being produced on Cato Neimonia, Muunilinst and a series of other foundry worlds across the outer rim territories. Each of you will be assigned a planet, either to protect or bring down the Separatists, leading the clones. Further information will be given to you once you reach your destination.

'But Master Yoda?' spoke up a Jedi. It was Obi Wan Kenobi. He and Jedan had been part of the same clan as Younglings.

'Yes Master Obi Wan?'

'What about here at the temple? Surely some Jedi will have to remain?'

'That is correct; some of you will be kept here for emergency call out and for the safety of Corusant. No doubt I have that the Separatists will attack here soon. Now, I will assign planets to each of you.'

The list seemed to go on and on. Jedan waited for his name.

'Jedan Karn, Vaax Tyreal, Colo Cal, you will be sent to…' he looked down his list, 'Korriban.'

Jedan froze, held his breath. Had he heard right? Korriban?

'Looks like you've got me back for a while then,' whispered Vaax. 'What's wrong?'

Jedan looked at Colo. The Mon Cal shared his concerns.

'Nothing,' said Jedan, faking a smile, 'just happy to serve alongside you again.'

After the meeting had finished, and the Jedi had disbanded, Jedan approached Master Yoda who was still examining the hologram.

'Ah, Jedan,' he said without turning around. 'Know what you will ask do I.'

'Then why Master Yoda?' said Jedan, 'you know what happened there.'

'Demons you fear Jedan?' said Yoda.

'I do not fear. Fear leads to anger.'

'Correct. This is why we trust you to go their…it is the only way you can fully remove the taint on your heart.'

Jedan though about this and nodded.

'You are right. To Korriban I will go. Thank you Master Yoda.'

'May the force be with you.'

The three Jedi joined the single Republic Cruiser headed for Korriban. They were informed that they would be in charge of one thousand troops and a small amount of mechs, their mission to keep control of the capitol Dreshae. Although there was no Separatist threat on the planet, they had been informed that the planet may be of some interest to Count Dooku. Jedan knew why.

Vaax helped watched the ship landing a huge hanger outside the city and then went to find Jedan. His old Master was in his room.

'We're down master. The governor of Dreshae wants to speak to us.'

Jedan was sitting on his bed, his shirt lying beside him. He was looking at the scars on his shoulder, an old blaster wound.

'Does it hurt?'

'No, I'm look looking, Remembering.'

'Why?'

'Still as nosey as ever huh? Come on, lets go find Colo and get of this cramp ship.'

As they walked down one of the metallic corridors, Vaax turned to his master.

'The planet looks quite uninteresting from the holograms the pilot showed me and from the decent. Just desert and canyons.'

'Is that so?'

'Oh, and there's a bunch of old tombs north of here. Apparently home to a dead sith lord.'

'Luckily for us he's dead,' said Jedan, smiling weakly. Ever since he had arrived, he had been remembering the last time he had been here, about ten years ago. Dark times that he had tried to forget, but couldn't. Something in his mind still stabbed at him.

The second they stepped off the ramp and onto the floor of the landing bay, a man appeared. He was dressed smartly in a blue Republic officer's uniform and saluted at the Jedi.

'Greeting Masters!' he said with little dignity, wiping his hands on his uniform, 'glad to see the Republic recognizes the importance of protecting Dreshae.'

'The Republic recognizes importance in every citizen Governor,' said Jedan, striding forwards and past the man. 'Now, can you take me to a command center, somewhere where I can deploy and set patrols for my troops?'

'Oh!' said the governor, rushing behind him, 'of course! Just up those stairs…'

Vaax turned back to Colo.

'So what do we do now?'

The Mon Cal shrugged and vibrated his gills. 'Go back on the ship and help deploy the troops I guess.'

'If you say so…'

Colo walked back up the ramp, leaving Vaax alone. Overhead, the sky was turning grey and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard.

It had been over a week, and nothing. No Separatist ships had gone anywhere near Korriban, and as far as the Jedi could tell nothing was out of the ordinary.

Jedan had started spending his days at the spaceport, helping the clones inspect cargo ships and doing weapon checks. He seemed to make the process a lot faster by sensing a hidden blaster under somebody's clothing rather than having them queue up and go through the scanners.

After that he would eat and then go and meet up with Colo and Vaax to discuss things. One evening, the three Jedi sat in one of Dreshae's viewing towers that looked out over the dusty landscape. Jedan hadn't spoke much, he just stared out towards a mass of rocks on the horizon. The tombs.

'I've checked out the local cantinas and clubs,' said Vaax, 'nobody here has any Separatist contact, or knows why they would want to come here. It's just all archeologists interested in ancient dirt.'

'I think we should suggest to the council when we next report in,' said Colo, 'that we are either told a specific reason to stay, or we go where we are needed. Don't you agree Jedan?'

'Jedan?'

Jedan looked away from the window.

'Yes?'

'What's wrong?' asked Vaax, 'You've been distant ever since we got here.'

Colo looked at him.

'I was just daydreaming. I'm tired, I should go to bed. Goodnight Vaax, Colo.' He got up and left the room.

'I can sense you know something,' inquired Vaax to Colo. 'Please tell me, he's a good friend.'

Reluctantly, Colo told him.

Jedan was lying in bed. He had just woken up, no idea why. The room was cramp and dark, and the air filter in the wall was humming noisily. Jedan shut his eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but something called to him.

_Jedan._

Jedan opened his eyes again.

_Jedan._

He sat up and looked around the room. Nothing. With the force, he flipped on the lights and slid out from under the covers.

'Whose there?'

_Jedan. Come to me._

Jedan grabbed his lightsaber and tried to seek out anybody nearby with the force. Nothing.

_Jedan._

Jedan realized what it was that was calling him. He knew what he had to do. He pulled on his tunic and wrapped his robes around him, walking outside into the corridor. He went up the turbo lift and outside to a balcony. The air was cool and chilling, and the sky was a hazy purple colour. Jedan looked up into the sky and breathed a sigh.

_Jedan. Come, Jedan._

The Jedi master prepared himself, then hopped onto a swoop parked nearby. With a twist of the thruster, he sped off away from the city towards the rocky canyons in the distance, the night air rushing through his hair.

Vaax listened to what he was told. Once Colo had finished, he stood up and left.

'Remember,' he said before leaving, 'he contains no more darkness.'

'I know. I've always known.'

Vaax sat for a long time, just thinking. Then he got up and went down to Jedan's room.

'Jedan?' he whispered, leaning round the door into the room. The light was on, and nobody was there. He looked around and noticed that Jedan's boots and tunic were gone, as was his lightsaber.

'Colo,' said Vaax through his comlink, 'Jedan isn't in his room.'

'Where do you think he has gone?' was his answer.

Jedan closed his eyes and sensed with the force. It drew him out of the city, to the north.

'I think I know. Meet me at the speeder bay.'

Vaax and Colo arrived at the tomb entrance after a quick speeder trip. They walked through the carved canyon, towards the open space before them and the huge stone gateway leading down into the darkness. Vaax shivered in the cold air and drew his robes around him. Colo, who enjoyed the moist night air, flexed his gills and tried to sense out Jedan.

'He is inside Vaax, I can feel him,' said the Mon Cal. Vaax nodded.

'Then let's go find him.'

'If things go badly, get back to the speeder.'

'He has not turned Colo,' said Vaax reassuringly, 'not after last time.' He did not believe his own words, as much as he wanted to.

Inside, the cool air was no more. There was only the darkness of the tomb, the two Jedi using the force to sense their way forwards over the rubble of the passages. Colo remembered the last time he had come this way, being carried by Jedan. Soon, they reached the central chamber.

Torchlight illuminated the vast chamber, creating an orange glow that shone over the huge statue in the center of the room. At its base, two men dueled with lightsabers, one green, and one red. It was Jedan, and the other man: Count Dooku.

'Jedan!' shouted Vaax, running forwards.

'Vaax! Wait!' yelled Colo behind him.

Jedan and Dooku continued to duel, masterful saber swings spinning towards each other at a high speed. Vaax jumped down and entered the fray, lighting up his lightsaber. It's twin blue blades shone from both ends, and spun towards the Count.

'Ah!' exclaimed Dooku. 'Another!'

He raised a hand and tensed, blue lightning flying from his fingertips and hitting Vaax. The pain enclouded him, stung his body and mind, and the young Jedi collapsed, screaming in pain. Dooku laughed and carried on his duel with Jedan.

'You know,' said Dooku as they battled, 'he's not the first to rush in to help his master and feel the sting of the dark side.'

Jedan ignored him, channeling his energy for the combat. He twisted and turned, dodging the Count's heavy blows and trying to slice his body. But the old man was very agile, the dark side radiated from him, feeding his power. From the corner of his eye, Jedan saw Colo Cal drag away Vaax.

'Colo!' he shouted, 'get back to the city! Get help!'

'He's a sith Jedan, we can take him together!'

Colo edged forward, his green blade shining in the flame light, and engaged the count. The old sith tried to summon more lightning, but was too weak. However, even faced with two opponents his lightsaber skills were unmatched. By using quick, long movements he was able to repel the two blades and create a strong offence. He grinned at the Jedi, his teeth shining in the light.

'Give in my old friends,' he said, 'join me! You are so close to the darkness Jedan!'

'Never!' shouted Jedan, trying to control his emotions. He brought his saber backwards and swung it at the count, 'I serve the light!'

The blade nearly struck the old man, but he fell back onto the stone floor. He waved his lightsaber in front of him as he tried to crawl away.

'You…' he said, 'you haven't beaten me yet!' he jumped up from the floor turned to flee. Jedan ran behind him, swinging his blade, but Dooku was too quick. He leapt up onto a ledge and ran through a passageway, probably to a waiting ship.

'Leave him Jedan,' said Colo, taking in deep breaths, 'he's gone.'

Jedan slowed and stopped. His turned of his lightsaber and turned back to Colo.

'Let's go.'

Master Yoda listened to Jedan's tale with great interest. When he had finished, he smiled.

'Done well you have Jedan.'

'But master Yoda, I let Dooku go!'

'True, but it was not Dooku's time to die there.'

'What do you think he was doing there? I assumed it was him calling to me.'

'Yes, yes,' said Yoda looking out across the Corusant skies. 'Dooku was trying to learn more of the sith from the tombs no doubt, a quest given to him by his master. When he arrived on Korriban, he must have sensed your presence.'

'But what did he want from me?'

'An new follower of the dark side, I think.' But turn you would not, and flee he did. He will not return to Korriban.'

'I agree.'

Jedan still had one thought bugging him.

'He said I was close to the darkness.'

'All Jedi, ' said Yoda, 'are close to the dark side., We are side by side with it constantly. But the barrier of goodness you use to separate it is what makes you a user of the light.'

Jedan agreed. He looked out at the sky, with the thousands of buildings laid out below him. Thousands of lives, and thousands more out beyond the sky.

'Well, come,' said Yoda, shuffling off towards the door, 'a war does not fight itself.'

'It would be handy if it did though.'

Order 66

-The Epilogue of Jedan Karn

Jedan led the clone troopers down the street, avoiding the gun fire from the Separatist street thugs who had taken up refuge up ahead. The huge buildings walled them in, a thin beam of sky could be made out above them.

Jedan signaled for the troopers to cease fire, he could see the gang surrendering. The blaster fire stopped, and Jedan switched off his lightsaber.

'Round up the survivors and place them in custody Captain.'

The Captain of the unit stepped forwards. Jedan turned. The clone raised his rifle.

'I said cease fire, the gang has surrendered.'

The clones behind him also raised their weapons. Jedan stepped forward.

'Disarm!' she shouted at them.

'I'm sorry sir,' said the captain, 'I give the orders now. Fire.'

Jedan had no time to raise his lightsaber. The beams of light tore through his flesh, ripping his cloak and making him fall back. The last thing he saw was the thin beam of light between the buildings above him. Images flashed in his mind, of Vaax training with the remote, carrying Colo away from the tomb, dueling Dooku. Then his vision clouded, and his mind faded away…

'Jedan Karn.' said a voice. 'You took your time old buddy.'

Jedan opened his eyes. He was nowhere, just a cloudy place with bright lights that shone into his eyes. He made out somebody ahead of him in the mists, a Hutt.

'Booga?'

'Welcome to the living force my friend. Come on, follow me.'

And Jedan walked along side his old friend, walking into the light and becoming but a memory in the mists, forever living to be part of the force.


End file.
